Autonomous vehicles react to the driving environment around them. Autonomous vehicles recognize traffic signs, traffic lights, and other surrounding objects. Sometimes the autonomous vehicle may stop, change lanes, swerve, or take other actions based on surrounding objects. The driver and/or occupants of the vehicle may be alarmed by sudden changes in the status of the vehicle if they are unaware of the upcoming change.